


Shivers

by otapocalypse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Light Touches, Mid-life Crisis, Oneshot, Post-Pacifist Route, Sexy Times mention, Surface Dwellers, Undyne gets to be uncertain too, i guess you could call it that, light kisses, lots of shivering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Undyne is a needy little insomniac.</p><p>Another short one. I promise I can do better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivers

“Alphys?” Came a soft voice from the dark. “Are you awake?”

Blankets stirred as Alphys turned over, bringing her eye-to-eye with the fish sharing her bed.

“Can’t sleep?” She asked, swallowing nervously. She still couldn’t believe she’d been having Undyne stay nights for almost a month now. Much less all the ways they’d been spending those nights. She blushed as Undyne’s answer brought her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah.. my thoughts are keeping me awake, I guess.” The knight flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling. “I just can’t relax. Heh. Pathetic, isn’t it?”  
Alphys’ mind raced with potential answers but spoke none of them as Undyne continued.

“Everything that’s happened… I don’t know, it’s just… so much. I really believed we would never get out of the Underground. And now that we are… I don’t really have a purpose-” She went silent abruptly, as if she’d said more than she’d meant, then closed her eyes, brow furrowed. Everything Alphys had been contemplating saying had been swept away, so she just leaned forward and pressed a kiss lightly to her girlfriend’s temple.

Undyne sucked in a breath, eyes still closed and face still twisted in pain, and Alphys continued, hoping she could convey in touch what she couldn’t hope to convey in words. Each soft smack of her lips was accompanied by a slight shudder from Undyne, who had begun to relax and whisper Alphys’ name.

“I… I don’t know how to, um, to word the way I feel right now, b-but…” Alphys swallowed again as Undyne’s eyes opened and met hers. “I… I love you, Undyne. I don’t… don’t think you’re pathetic. I ju-st… just want to help you feel again, to feel that passion again, because, I care about you, U-Undyne… I.. want to help.”

She looked away, feeling pretty useless, but Undyne’s calloused hand gently brushed her cheek and turned her back. “Oh Alphys…” The way she said that name made Alphys turn red all over again. “You do help.” She sat up and gently kissed the scientist, deep and slow. “You are my passion, Alphys,” She whispered, and it was the lizard’s turn to shiver.


End file.
